Träumend
by sethreene
Summary: 'Seseorang' bermimpi tentang pentas si pembunuh, korban, dan pelaku di dalam sebuah wahana fiksi. AU! Warning:, Gore, Disturbing content, Violent, Tragedy, slight BL. SakuMiyo/MiyoJitsui. Chap 2 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_'Adakah korban pembunuhan yang jatuh cinta pada pembunuhnya?'_**

_The Ripper._

Kalau ditanya seberapa _sadis_ dirinya, mungkin kau akan mendapat alasan mengapa jantungmu berhenti berdetak sepersekon hanya karena mendengar namanya.

Itulah kalimat pertama yang menyambut pertanyaan darimu, Kaminaga.

Dirimu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa semester genap yang bekerja _freelance_ sebagai seorang jurnalis, yang kini berada di tengah misi untuk meliput seorang jagal tersohor di seluruh pelosok Katria.

Pembunuh kejam berdarah dingin yang setia menebar teror penuh ketakutan dan aura kematian di setiap berita dalam lembar surat kabar di seluruh kota, sejak puluhan tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang.

Sosok misterius yang identitasnya tidak pernah diketahui sampai membuat para penegak hukum nyaris gila akan kelakuannya. Begitu rapi dan misterius, membuat mereka makin bernafsu meringkusnya namun nihil.

Penasaran yang terasa semakin meluap bergemuruh bersama rentetan kisah kelam yang ditorehkan oleh sang selebriti hitam dari mulut sang narasumber terpercaya.

Cara_ The Ripper_ membunuh bagai seorang dokter ahli bedah yang gila akan keingin tahuan atau bocah sinting yang tak pernah puas dengan boneka mainannya.

Setidaknya itulah perumpamaan dalam persepsi mereka saat polisi menemukan potongan-potongan dari onggokan organ tubuh manusia yang telah menjadi sarang belatung di sela-sela sempit kota, digenangi cairan kental amis yang menghitam dengan kerubung lalat menghinggap.

Mereka sudah putus asa untuk mengidentifikasi siapakah identitas si korban tersebut yang malangnya bertemu sang _Ripper_ malam itu.

Ia serupa hantu yang muncul dalam mimpi buruk di saat kelambu sehitam jelaga menyelimuti langit, bahkan kapanpun dan dimanapun tanpa kau sadari.

Tidak terlihat bagai kabut, sang kriminal yang dirindukan neraka.

Ia tidak bernama selayaknya hantu terlupakan yang ditelan masa, namun julukan tabu dari orang-orang yang mengingatnya sebagai ikon penuh teror membawa sosoknya dalam pikiranmu dari dasar jahannam.

Iblis. Pembunuh. Dewa kematian.

Serupa mantra terkutuk, memanggil namanya seolah mampu mengundang bala.

Namun otak positifmu malah menepis semua fakta yang tertera didepan mata, serta segala simpang-siur dari bibir mereka yang tak pernah lelah bercuap, seolah ingin menantang sang pembawa maut demi pemastian logis.

Apakah ia benar nyata atau tidak?

.

"Kau penasaran pada _The Ripper_ eh, Kaminaga-san?"

Coklat gelap milikmu yang tengah terpaku pada lembaran di depan beralih bersama kepala mu yang menoleh kearah wanita berambut hitam yang tengah berdiri di samping.

Elena, nama dari sosok sang editor berwajah Eurasia cantik ini, tengah memasang tatap manik _sapphire_ nya dengan kadar serius lebih kearahmu yang balik memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Percayakah kau bahwa _The Ripper_ adalah seorang dokter? Menduga dari kondisi setiap korbannya yang tak pernah 'utuh', sepertinya dia adalah tipe psikopat yang menggilai tubuh manusia dan memutilasinya seperti daging cincang. Entah apapun motif nya sepertinya hampir semua korbannya adalah laki-laki." Kata Elena yang lebih seperti mencelotehkan isi pikirannya.

Serabut akar pohon mengernyit. Di bandingkan dengan dokter, _The Ripper_ lebih seperti orang gila berjiwa pembunuh. Lalu sebelah alis mu terangkat di bagian pernyataan terakhir.

"Hampir semua korban_ The Ripper_ adalah… laki-laki?" oh Kaminaga, kau baru sadar rupanya.

"Ya. Secara keseluruhan semua korban mengenaskan, nyaris telanjang karena tubuh mereka tercerai-berai tak melekat pada pakaian yang robek seolah dicabik-cabik binatang buas. Serta yang paling menarik perhatian adalah kondisi kemaluan mereka yang terpotong. Dari yang kudengar The Ripper mengambil organ tubuh para korbannya seperti jantung, hati, dan ginjal yang membuat spekulasi bahwa ia seorang dokter menguat. Kadang mata, hidung, telinga dan lidah mereka juga raib dari tempat nya." Lanjut Elena tanpa _filter_ dalam kalimat nya.

"Euw... Terima kasih atas detail jelasnya, Elena-san. Kini kau sukses membuat perutku ngilu."

Perempuan itu tersenyum, "Sama-sama, Kaminaga-san."

.

Ia sahabat sang Kematian'. Kau akan menyesal saat memergokinya tengah 'bermain' dengan mayat seorang pria malam ini.

Sial bagimu kala itu setelah menghabiskan lebih dari tiga setengah jam mendengar dongeng termasyur di Inggris Raya tentang '_Jack The Ripper'_, dibawakan _live_ oleh Jitsui.

Lalu bertemu dengan rekan sejawatmu Amari yang mengajakmu minum-minum di sebuah bar sudut kota - alih-alih menjadi korban curhat nyasar dari Amari yang setengah mabuk tentang perceraiannya seminggu lalu, dan keputusan sang istri membawa Emma - _aahh cerita basi_, tepukan penyemangat dipunggung untuk sang pria yang terisak menyedihkan di konter bar.

Tidak terasa membuatmu terlambat pulang sampai larut malam.

Yah, ini sungguh kesialan bagimu.

Sosok sang kekasih kematian yang beberapa jam lalu kau uber terus sepak terjangnya saat ini tengah berada di hadapanmu.

Sebilah pedang berkilau saat cahaya bulan menerpa sendu, diangkat perlahan dari benam tubuh berdaging lebih, membawa cipratan darah yang mengalir deras, menghilir ke sekitar jasad seolah ingin menyatukan tangan dan kaki yang telah terpisah dari tubuh.

Kau hanya berdiri disana, ternganga.

Sosok itu menoleh kearahmu – ia sudah tau bahwa kau disana, melihatnya – ia mengamatimu lekat seolah ingin menerkam, namun yang ia lakukan hanya beranjak dari posisi. Melangkah pelan mendekat.

Dengan sebuah pedang di sisi tubuh yang basah dihiasi gemerlap darah, terayun statis sebareng langkah ringan sepasang kaki bersepatu boots hitam. Sebuah pistol hitam disarungkan dalam holster di pinggang. Surai sewarna tanah yang ditumpahi darah menghiasi kepala berkulit seputih porselen antik, dengan mimic sedatar lantai keramik. Dingin dan kosong.

Serupa boneka tanpa anugerah hati, namun di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa terkeji.

Kau seolah lupa punya sepasang paru-paru untuk menyokong hidupmu dengan bernafas. Kedua kakimu mendadak kaku bagai semen kering yang menumpu sebuah patung. Detak jantung berirama tak beratur mengisi lowong waktu selama kedua manic bulat mu terpana pada sosok bertubuh ramping itu. Oh, kau juga tak menyangkanya bukan?

Dan bisakah kau menolak pesona dari sepasang iris lycoris merekah yang berkilat penuh godaan, tersembunyi apik di balik tajamnya sorot pandang. Dua belah bibir merah pucat yang kau curigai terlapisi darah itu mendadak terbuka, disusul sebaris kalimat tak bernada namun dengan dampak kejiwaan yang kentara bagi manusia normal.

_"Tembak atau tusuk."_

Pertanyaan yang tidak wajar.

Kau pastinya tau kan, bahwa pilihan manapun tak akan berakhir baik untukmu.

"A...atau..?" dirimu membalas ragu.

Pria itu terdiam saat mendengar jawaban yang kau pilih, setidaknya dalam pertanyaan tersebut itu termasuk pilihan 'aman'.

"Kau memilih 'atau'?" ia terkekeh kecil, kemudian meninggi menjadi sebuah tawa yang menakutkan.

"Itu bukan jawaban."

_**BRUAAKK**_

Tubuhmu tiba-tiba didorong keras hingga jatuh tersungkur diatas aspal hitam. Kau mengaduh saat merasakan sakit di punggungmu dan langsung melayangkan tatapan marah kearah sang pembunuh.

"Mengapa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Kau berteriak kearahnya, mencoba untuk melawan. Namun nyatanya kau sudah kalah sejak awal. Tubuhnya mungkin lebih kecil darimu, tapi kekuatannya jauh lebih besar.

Pria itu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuhmu, menumpukan kedua tangannya disamping sisi kepalamu.

"Aku akan menjadikanmu salah satu koleksiku." Ucapnya datar.

Wajah dingin diatasnya menampilkan sebuah seringai berbentuk sabit. Di belakangnya nampak latar dari bentang kanvas hitam dengan sebongkah bulan bersinar menimbulkan efek bayangan yang membuat sosok berbahaya ini makin terlihat kelam.

Pedang yang bersimbah darah dilempar kesamping lalu mengambil sebuah pisau. Tanpa buang waktu langsung ia arahkan ke tubuh mu dan mulai merobek baju depanmu.

"Be...berhenti!" teriak mu lagi.

"Sshh~ Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Goda sang Pencabik.

Namun kau tidak bisa tenang. Kau berusaha memberontak namun ia menduduki pahamu dan kedua tanganmu dikunci diatas kepalamu, membuat perlawananmu sia-sia.

Astaga, apa-apaan! Apa dia ini Monster?!

_**SREEETT**_

Bajumu sudah dirobek hingga terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan tubuh depanmu. Kau menggeram sedangkan ia tertawa.

"_Nice_ skin."

Dibawanya pisau tersebut ke mulut nya. Lidah semerah ceri terjulur menjilati sisi mata pisau.

"Aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik karena aku 'menyukai'mu."

Pernyataan serupa peringatan garis keras akan nyawa mu yang terancam.

Kemudian ia menempelkan ujung tajam pisau diatas kulit mu, di bagian bidang dada, tempat jantungmu berdetak. Sensasi dari dingin metalik yang bertemu panas tubuh membuatmu merinding. Kau mendesis parau saat pisau ditekan semakin kuat, ditarik hingga membentuk garis lintang merah yang rapi. Menimbulkan cercahan darah merebak keluar bersama rasa sakit menyiksa.

Sebelum kau sempat berteriak ia sudah membungkam mulutmu dengan miliknya. Kedua manik gelapmu melotot syok saat sesuatu yang dingin itu menyergap mulutmu. Tangannya masih bekerja diatas kulitmu, kini ia menyentuh luka sayatan yang dibuatnya, meraba bidang dada hingga abnomen perut, membawa jejak darah melumuri kulit mu.

Sayatan kembali dilanjutkan hingga luka yang terkuak menampilkan apa yang disembunyikan. Otot jantung mu masih berdetak keras, pertanda bahwa dirimu sudah diambang ajal. Pria misterius itu mengangkat wajah, tersenyum. Manik coklat lycoris melirik organ tubuh paling berisik tersebut lalu menjilat bibir nya sendiri dengan sensual, seolah tengah menakar makanan yang akan ia cecap.

_**GRAB**_

"AAAAHGHHH!"

Kedua manikmu kembali terbelalak nanar saat melihat otot berdetak itu ditarik dari sarangnya, meninggalkan ragamu. Kau menatap hampa padanya diujung kesadaran yang menipis.

"Kau berteriak seperti telah mencapai orgasme, _Sayang_. Kau puas dengan keahlianku?" seringai menggoda kembali terpampang pada wajah menawan.

Kau membisu, diam tak bergerak seiring melemahnya tubuhmu yang makin kekurangan darah.

Disaat kegelapan akan menjatuhkanmu ia berbisik diantara alunan suara sehalus satin.

_"Gute nacht_."

.

"HAA-H!"

Oh, selamat pagi, Kaminaga.

Kau tersentak bangun, berkeringat dingin. Apa yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? Kau mengingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan kemarin.

Setelah pulang dari rumah Jitsui kau diajak ke sebuah bar oleh Amari, kalian berdua mengobrol sambil minum-minum hingga larut malam, lalu kau jatuh tertidur karena mabuk. Ya, pasti begitu karena bila kejadian selanjutnya benar-benar terjadi maka tidak mungkin dirimu berada diatas tempat tidur kamarmu sendiri kan?

Ya, pertemuanmu dengan sosok menyeramkan itu hanya bunga tidur tak berarti. Sepertinya obsesimu untuk bertemu dengannya sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi.

.

Matahari masih berkelambu kabut, mewarnai atmosfer Kota Katria dalam rona yang suram.

Dirimu melangkah menyelusuri jalanan yang dilalui hilir mudik orang-orang.

"Hei! Mereka menemukannya disana!"

"Ada disana! Mayat seseorang yang dibunuh semalam!"

Sepasang pria berlari melewati tubuhmu kearah kerumunan disebuah gang. Nampak beberapa polisi berjaga – oh, ada Sakuma-san juga disana- serta garis kuning melintang membatasi TKP agar massa tidak mendekat. Sementara manusia disekelilingnya saling berdesakkan untuk melihat hasil yang ditinggalkan sang seniman kematian.

Dari jarak dekat kau bisa mendengar orang-orang saling melempar bicara.

"Semalam ada korban _The Ripper_ lagi?!"

"Ya. Kali ini pun juga seorang pria."

"Katanya tubuhnya dipotong-potong dan ginjalnya diambil."

"Lidah dan matanya juga dicongkel."

"Apa alat kelaminnya juga dipotong?"

"Tentu saja. Hingga tidak bersisa!"

"Sadis sekali."

"Mengerikan."

Sesudah mendengar tersebut, dirimu memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah, meninggalkan kerumunan yang masih penasaran dengan jenasah si malang.

Ya, korban _The Ripper_ semalam hanya satu orang, bukan dua orang.

Kau menatap telapak tanganmu yang membiru karena udara beku yang telah memasuki musim dingin.

Meski berusaha untuk melupakan namun ingatan akan sosok sang kematian seolah nyata didepan mata.

Memberimu perasaan aneh yang seolah terlupakan dan ingin diyakinkan.

Apakah dirimu masih bermimpi,

_Atau sudah mati_.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**'Bisakah seseorang mendapatkan cinta dari orang mati?'**_

_The Ripper_.

Bentang sayap kelamnya kembali merajai lembar per lembar surat kabar utama di seluruh kota, mengalahkan berita menghilangnya Kaminaga.

Kau termangu di kursi. Buntu mewacana apa lagi dalam remahan diksi. Hati mu masih berkabung untuk dirinya sebagai bagian solidaritas rekan seprofesi.

Menurut Amari, ia bersama Kaminaga beberapa malam sebelumnya di bar sudut kota - yang tidak ia sangka akan menjadi yang terakhir kali. Meski dilahap mabuk dan tenggelam dalam penat nya stress, Amari yakin tidak ada hal yang aneh dari diri Kaminaga hingga membuatnya curiga tentang alasan yang mungkin melekati hati. Elena menginformasi bahwa sebelumnya Kaminaga gigih mengulas kasus-kasus yang berhubungan dengan _The Ripper_. Hal itu tentu saja langsung membuatmu diremas rasa khawatir bahwa mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu pada Kaminaga. Namun kau menepis segala prasangka negatif saat melihat foto-foto yang memaparkan kondisi mayat kembali ditemukan pagi ini.

Semua hasil kedipan kodak yang tidak akan terpampang bebas diatas kertas demi alasan kesehatan mental masyarakat. Hanya foto yang telah mengalami proses sensor yang boleh dipakai. Hasil kreasi _The Ripper_ seperti biasa. Mutilasi kedua tangan dan kaki. Lidah dan kemaluan dipotong habis. Kepala dipenggal. Kedua mata dicongkel. Ginjal raib. Tidak ada gambar berkapur menjiplak tubuh mayat yang berantakan dengan geliat-geliat menjijikkan pada daging membusuk yang terkuak terekam beku.

"Siapa dia?"

"Hasil forensik baru terbit," Amari menyerahkan selembar padamu, "Seorang importir anggur dari kota seberang. Alasannya disini sepertinya bisa ditebak."

"Dia mengunjungi rumah bordil?"

Pria dewasa berambut belah tengah itu mengendikkan bahu, "Semua korban _The Ripper_ adalah pelanggan di kawasan itu."

.

Pria dan prostitusi. Dua kata kunci mengkudis ciri khas distrik merah di kawasan kumuh sudut kelam kota Katria. Gelap melahap suramnya senja setelah menidurkan sang mentari di peraduaannya kala kedua langkahmu meyakini diri untuk mengikuti seseorang yang diketahui berstatus gubernur sebuah bank lokal yang tengah ditemani kupu-kupu malam.

Aksimu ini sesungguhnya tidak lebih dari investigasi bertajuk _dirt cheap adultery_ yang biasa kau lakoni karena tuntutan kerja - lihat saja wujud tambun sang gubernur yang telah beristri dan memiliki anak perawan dirumah itu. Seperti biasa, kau diam-diam mengambil gambar dibalik jendela kamar serupa ninja yang ahli memanjat dinding. Namun kau tidak lantas segera pergi meski pekikan hasrat meleleh dari liang senggama, yang artinya bukti ditanganmu sudah cukup dan pekerjaanmu selesai. Kau malah menunggu targetmu usai dengan urusan selangkangan nya hingga pergi meninggalkan rumah bordil.

Kini ia cuma berjalan sendirian di tepi jalan lenggang yang sepi lalu lalang. Alasan yang mendorongmu semata-mata penasaran. Mungkin kau bisa menemukan sedikit petunjuk tentang Kaminaga atau, bertemu langsung dengan _The Ripper_...

Dirimu gesit mengikuti dibalik dinding, sekitar lima meter dibelakang target. Sang gubernur berbelok kearah sebuah gang, kau lantas keluar dari persembunyian dan mengejarnya.

Seketika kau berhenti.

Gang itu sepi.

Targetmu tidak terlihat disini.

Kau bingung dengan kejanggalan ini hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangmu.

_**BUAAKKK **_

.

_**Srett**_.

_**Srett**_.

Bunyi pelan menyayat merangsang kesadaranmu untuk bangun, kemudian disambut nyeri menjentik belakang kepala hingga leher. Rasa sakit dan pusing yang hebat mendera seolah seluruh darah dipompa ke ujung ubun-ubun.

"Oh, kau masih hidup?"

Suara selembut lambaian satin memalu telinga.

Perlahan kau membuka mata dan menyaksikan visimu seluruhnya terbalik - oh, atau kau akhirnya menyadari bahwa kini dirimulah yang tengah digantung terbalik di ruang tanpa sejumput pun sumbu pelita.

Kini kau tak ubahnya seonggok daging kiloan yang digantung siap dijual dipasaran.

Dihadapanmu, sosok yang kau yakini sebagai sang artist biadab tengah duduk elegan sambil memangku sebongkah kepala - milik gubernur bank lokal yang kau mata-matai.

Kau meringis kelu melihat target mu sudah tidak lagi utuh.

Sang _Ripper_ masih tenang dengan pekerjaannya, telaten menjahit mulut menggembung berisi bongkahan gigi yang rontok dari gusi, potongan lidah, serta alat kelamin yang telah diiri-iris. Sementara dua kelereng bulat melotot tanpa pancaran lentera seolah mengutuk sang pembunuh dari tengkorak berotak setengah busuk. Jemari lentik menekan jarum menembus kulit tebal menggelambir, ditarik perlahan hingga benang basah dalam simbah darah. Jahitan rapat dan rapi hingga ia menyimpul mati benang diujung mulut pucat.

Ia merendahkan kepalanya,

_Tes_.

Benang terputus oleh derit gigi miliknya.

"Nah, selesai." Sang Pencabik tersenyum cantik.

Ia melempar si kepala jatuh menumbuk tanah, bergelinding ke dekat jasad nya.

"Sekarang giliranmu." ia menatap kearahmu.

Kau refleks panik. Berusaha berontak dari ikatan tali temali yang membebat tubuh dan tanganmu, sia-sia. Degup jantungmu mengebor ganas kala sosok berjubah kematian melangkah pelan dilangit-langit visi. Wangi segar mawar merekah tercium dari tubuh ramping berwajah sejelita rembulan. Kau mungkin bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan ini kalau saja tidak tau bahwa ia akan menyembelih kepalamu, saat ini.

"A-AAAAGGGHHHHHH!"

"Hm, kau _orgasme_, sayang?" pria itu mengorek mata kirimu dengan pisau bedah, bilah pipih tajam mengaduk pelan hingga rongga matamu mengucur deraskan darah.

Kau berjengit kala tangan sebeku mayat nya meraba kulit wajahmu, mengelus pelan menggoda seolah menenangkan. Sepotong lidah semerah ceri menjilat darah yang menghilir. Sejurus kemudian mulut nya meraup rongga matamu. Seakan ditusuk sebongkah tombak, kau meringis saat ia mengecup, menjilatkan lidahnya pada permukaan kornea. Kau berteriak nyaris binasa saat ia menghisap dan melumat bola mata kirimu, menarik benang urat hingga putus menggantung. Ia menelan bola matamu bulat-bulat, kemudian menjilat sensual sudut bibirnya yang kemerahan.

Tidak ada ekspresi terganggu tercetak pada parasnya, sementara dirimu ngilu setengah mati hanya melihatnya dengan mata sebelah. Tiba-tiba ia kembali memajukan wajahnya dan menangkap mulutmu kedalam sebuah ciuman basah. Mata kananmu melebar syok pada perlakuan tiba-tiba sang pembunuh.

Rasa sakit, perih, nyeri, ngilu, dan sesak bercampur aduk dikepala. Ditambah permainan lidah yang sangat ahli di dalam mulut, memaksamu untuk turut mencicipi rasa dari daging bola matamu yang tersisa di mulut sang _Ripper_. Tidak lama, ia menarik wajahnya kembali. Menyeka halus sudut bibirmu yang berdarah. Menghujammu dengan sorot tatap predator.

"Enak?" ia bertanya sarat godaan.

Kau hanya diam mengkaku bisu. Tidak tau harus kau respon bagaimana pertanyaan serupa kudapan ditengah sesi permainan nyawa mu ini. Sosok itu tersenyum anggun - indah untuk dipandang, namun juga mengerikan bila tau makna dibaliknya. Ia mengeluarkan sebilah pedang yang disarungkan dipinggang.

"_Thank's for the meal, and..._." desing sehalus kibas beku angin musim dingin mengisi lowong kosong sembari bilah menerpa redup lentera dibalik iris gelap matamu.

"... _Gute nacht_."

_**ZRAASHH **_

.

"HA-HH!"

Oh, selamat pagi, Tazaki.

Kau tersentak bangun, berkeringat dingin. Apa yang semalam itu cuma mimpi? Kau mengingat kembali apa yang kau lakukan kemarin.

Sayangnya, tidak ada ingatan lain yang terproyeksi didalam kepala setelah kau semalaman mengikuti target berita gosip selain pertemuanmu dengan sang Pembantai.

Apa yang semalam cuma mimpi?

Yah, pasti cuma mimpi buruk.

Kau perlahan bangkit dari pembaringan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor. Kau juga mengingat bahwa kemarin kau sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengan Hatano perihal kasus menghilangnya Kaminaga. Mendadak ekor matamu menangkap seonggok sosok misterius di sudut ruangan.

Manik matamu melebar.

Kau membatu.

Syok tidak percaya.

"... Tidak mungkin."

Namun kau cepat menguasai dirimu kembali. Kau melangkah cepat kearah pintu, memutar kenop-

.

.

Kantor surat kabar kota sepi pagi ini. Nyaris tidak ada seorangpun hingga kau cukup leluasa melangkah menuju meja kerjamu. Ada rentetan laporan yang harus kau atur sebelum-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Secepat kilat kau menoleh.

Itu suara Elena.

"Ada apa Elena-san?" kau bertanya khawatir sembari menghampiri.

Perempuan itu diam saja, mungkin efek syok. Sesenggukan sambil tangan menutup mulut, warna menguap dari paras yang pasi memucat. Kedua manik birunya melebar syok.

"Ta... Tazaki.." bisik Elena tercekat.

Kau sontak berpaling kearah yang dilihat oleh Elena.

Nampak sebuah bingkisan berupa kotak bento berukuran cukup besar berisi beberapa potong sayur mayur berupa daun selada serta irisan tomat dan wortel, sepertinya tertata estetik sebelum tumpah ruah dilantai akibat terbanting jatuh oleh Elena yang menjerit kaget. Disana, kau melihat seonggok kepala berhias sekuntum camelia merah di rongga mata kirinya, tergeletak diantara tebaran hiasan rusak yang berceceran.

Itu adalah kepalamu.

.

.

.

Detektif Sakuma menghela nafas pelan berkontras kelumit stress yang mem-bully kepalanya saat ini. Pasalnya, nyaris tiap pagi telepon kantornya menyalak heboh mewarta perintah penyelidikan korban _The Ripper_ yang jatuh hampir tiap malam. Lalu dipaksa terbiasa memandangi lekat-lekat tubuh laki-laki telanjang bulat yang seolah habis disodomi senjata tajam lalu dicabik-cabik oleh binatang buas. Sementara mereka masih belum menemukan keterangan yang akan menuju pada identitas sesungguhnya _The Ripper_.

Sakuma serius stress setengah mampus.

Membuang puntung rokok ke tong sampah pinggir jalan, Sakuma melangkah hampir tergesa karena ingin segera sampai dirumah dan beristirahat sejenak dari beringasnya kenyataan. Tidak sengaja ia menyenggol bahu seorang pejalan kaki yang melintas disampingnya.

"Oh, maaf- hei!" Sakuma terkesiap karena seseorang yang ia senggol itu tiba-tiba oleng dan siap ambruk menghantam tanah kalau Sakuma tidak sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Hei! _Sir_! Anda kenapa? Tolong bangunlah!" Sakuma berlutut sambil menopang kepala sang pria sambil mengguncang pelan bahu berlapis jas biru. Sayangnya tidak ada respon.

.

Iris coklat kemerahan perlahan terbit dari balik kelopak sayu yang terbuka, berkedip sekali. Kemudian melirik untuk mengamati interior bernafas kasual minus familiar dalam memori, namun ia tau siapa sang pemilik.

"Anda sudah sadar?" Nampak sosok Sakuma datang sambil membawa gelas berisi air putih.

Pria berambut coklat mengamati dari sudut manik. "Kau membawaku ke rumahmu?"

"Ya, karena kebetulan rumahku berjarak lebih dekat dari tempat kau mendadak jatuh tertidur tadi. Silahkan diminum."

Sang pria misterius meraih gelas yang disodorkan oleh Sakuma, tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk terima kasih.

"Mengapa kau bisa tiba-tiba pingsan - jatuh tertidur ditengah jalan begitu?"

"Aku menderita _narcolepsy_."

Alis Sakuma mengkerut, "_Narcolepsy_?"

"Gangguan tidur kronis yang membuatku bisa mendadak tertidur dimanapun, kapanpun, dan sedang melakukan apapun. Penyakit yang merepotkan, ya."

"Itu berbahaya sekali. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"Sampai saat ini aku baik-baik saja." pria itu melempar senyum kecil sesaat sebelum kemudian bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Oh, biar aku antar." Sakuma mengikuti langkah sang pria menuju pintu depan.

Lelaki itu balas dengan seulas senyum tipis, "Tidak usah repot-repot."

Sebelah tangan baru saja sampai pada gagang engsel-

"Miyoshi-san! Rupanya benar kau disini! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu membawa segurat wajah khawatir kuadrat.

"Jitsui, tenanglah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan bisakah kau tidak 'mengecekku' didepan orang lain?" seringi jahil terselip pada bibir tipis pria berambut coklat.

Sang pemuda seketika membatu. Kedua tangannya yang siap _menggerayangi_ \- meraba tubuh pria didepannya sontak berhenti. Manik beriris obsidian menilik sepintas kearah Sakuma.

"Ahh! Maaf, Miyoshi-san." pemuda itu tersipu malu.

Pria berjas biru berbalik, "Terima kasih untuk tawarannya tadi, Sakuma-san. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama."

"Ayo kita pergi, Miyoshi-san." ajak pemuda itu sambil merangkul lengan si pria.

Sakuma tidak yakin bahwa sepertinya ia kenal dengan pemuda bernama Jitsui ini dan bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tau Miyoshi ada disini. Atau kenyataan bahwa pria _narcolepsy_ itu mengetahui namanya. Serta ekspresi Jitsui saat memeragakan rangkulan yang cukup intim pada Miyoshi disertai lirikan tajam kearah Sakuma seolah menegaskan ultimatum posesif.

Tapi, masih ada segenggam rasa lain yang mengganjal di dada hingga berbunga penyesalan karena membiarkan _dia_ menghilang dibalik pintu yang tertutup.

.


End file.
